pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rystrouse renewed
Energy X (talk) 04:14, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Sockpuppeting Just wondering Rystrouse Renewed if you created this user page as your bot or not? If you did i'll take back what i said via 2nd worning, on Rystrouse so you notice um if not then yeah 2nd worning to you. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:06, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Leader's If you mean like Bureaucrat i am of other wikis yes but no i'm not a leader of my user page "i wish i was though" What do you need help with? I'll get in touch with someone i know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:47, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Also if I forgot to say if your looking for a Leader you should ask your Professor Energy X he should help you out anyway so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 20:39, November 11, 2016 (UTC) '' Reply Actually no. It is different yeah but I am not concerned about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:54, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Edits Please stop removing Empty templates. 'Energy X' 06:24, December 23, 2016 (UTC) SM series Eh, they have their charm. Could be better, I suppose. 'Energy X' 22:24, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Category Stop inserting the category on Litten's page. Edits like those are considered as speculation, just as linking to Ho-Oh page on SM020. 'Energy X' 09:32, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Speculation It has been noted that several times you inserted speculative content. This is the last time done so; and there definitively was no such event that Ash actually went to take the crystal. Next time you insert speculative content, there will be consequences. 'Energy X' 13:49, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Midday Lycanroc ''I saw your message and to say wait til the episode airs, Alright? Only we know because of the picture you showed me so. Yes til then wait til the episode airs Thursday to talk about it alright. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 05:32, May 9, 2017 (UTC) '' Also one last little deal ''Don't go adding whatever to the episodes otherwise, There will be consequences & you don't want to get into trouble now do you? Anyway yeah i'm waiting just like everyone else alright. Kind regards Mike out...Trainer Micah (talk) 05:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) '' Signing comments Make sure to sign your talk page comments by leaving a ~~~~ after them. If you forget to sign one, do not re-edit the talk page to sign it, or else it leaves off the wrong time stamp. If you forget to sign it, edit the talk page and put after it. 'PokémonGamer' 09:58, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :What he said. Also, talk pages are discussion on how to improve the page. Other discussions should go on user blogs or forums. 'Energy X' 10:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Summaries Please do not edit the short plot summary synopsis unless you have a source or if it's majorly crucial because it can end up verging into false information, even if you don't intend. You don't have to add that many characters into the categories on the page, and we take them by higher level of appearance importance than how you did on SM029's page. 'PokémonGamer' 02:24, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Also, when your block expires, make sure to only add summaries if they are official and come from a magazine or the TV Tokyo website. Dephender on Serebii forums translates these summaries. The summary you added for SM030 was not official in any of the context I have mentioned and you made it up speculating what was going to happen, which is what you were decided to be blocked for. 'PokémonGamer' 19:12, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Talk pages, again Once again, please do ''not leave opinion messages on talk pages. Use a blog or the discussion forum to post such comments. I have removed your comment on Talk:Shiinotic (SM029) as it contains no useful info to trying to improve the article. Once again, do not leave this sort of comment again, or this will come to awareness to the admins of our staff and there will be consequences. PokémonGamer 06:22, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Renaming & Worning Hi I saw your page on Lillie's Vulpix as a note don't add the page til the episode air's alright the page Snowy you did will be reverted. '' ''So you notice as such i'm giving you a worning right now to not add anything else til Thursday otherwise as a consequence you'll be blocked. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:45, June 12, 2017 (UTC) '' ''I see your interested on the number of Pokemon Ash's cought well to say see my other blog's for anime move to catch up on the number it's 51 pokemon total without Pikachu if not acounted for if counted it's 52 member's for his team of pokemon so you notice as such. '' Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:28, June 15, 2017 (UTC) '' Additionally, please do not add that Lychee will appear to every single page where it's unconfirmed. At the time you added her appearance on the latest announced episode's page, you did not have official confirmation of that. Now I've added it back because TV Tokyo's website says she'll appear, but please be aware of that in the future. PokémonGamer 16:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Categories Don't add categories to upcoming character's such thing's should be left alone til the episode or movie airs alright? So you notice as such ^_^ Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:25, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Talk pages Again, please use talk pages for discussion how to improve articles only. You can use forum or user blog for related things. Energy ''X'' 09:26, July 16, 2017 (UTC) SM041 Please do not - again, do not - add episodes to this wiki until they have been confirmed by a picture of the magazine that revealed it, or when anyone who lives in Japan on this wiki has purchased a magazine containing the title in it. Serebii posting it is not considered a reliable source to post episodes, as there have been fake episode titles before that have tricked tons of people - and all of them have fooled Serebii in the past. Even then, I wouldn't consider using Serebii's translations, because the webmaster does not know Japanese and there have been errors with their translations before. Now, the episode is confirmed, because I've found an image of the magazine that mentioned it. SM037 is going to air in about a minute from now, so I've gotta go watch that. PokémonGamer 09:54, August 10, 2017 (UTC)